


Knee's Up

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (well make out blooper but You Know), Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, POV Patrick Brewer, Sex bloopers, maybe more a T but I erred on the side of caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: It’s overwhelming, still, how all-encompassing Patrick’s feelings for David are. Kissing him feels like nothing else he’s experienced, like the lights being turned on when you barely even realised you were sitting in darkness. He’s almost dizzy with arousal and all he wants is for David to feel it, too.Patrick pulls back, just enough to bite down on David’s lower lip and tug it a little. The response is amazing, David groaning and sliding down the wall slightly as he spreads he legs. It’s maybe the sexiest thing Patrick’s ever experienced and he can’t help himself—he adjusts his stance and gets one leg between David’s, shoving it forwardhard.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 52
Kudos: 256





	Knee's Up

**Author's Note:**

> The title barely works but after talking to people about how North Americans don't have the phrase "a knee's up" I couldn't help it. This is based on something that happened to a friend and has been on my list of things to write forever, can't believe it took so long.

Patrick has kissed David a few times by now; they’ve shared gentle pecks through to some lush, deep, searching kisses before they separate for the night, but this is the first time it could be called _making out._ They’re in the back room of the store, shop floor abandoned because something in Patrick had sparked and he couldn’t hold it back any more. 

He’s got David pushed against the wall, their mouths meeting in a rush of lips and tongues and teeth. It’s been—a while, Patrick’s lost all track of time and of the world outside of the two of them. David’s hands are holding tight onto Patrick’s biceps, grip so firm that Patrick suspects it’s a conscious effort not to let them roam. Patrick’s own hands are on David’s sides, trying not to tug too hard on his sweater and wondering about getting under it.

It’s overwhelming, still, how all-encompassing Patrick’s feelings for David are. Kissing him feels like nothing else he’s experienced, like the lights being turned on when you barely even realised you were sitting in darkness. He’s almost dizzy with arousal and all he wants is for David to feel it, too.

Patrick pulls back, just enough to bite down on David’s lower lip and tug it a little. The response is amazing, David groaning and sliding down the wall slightly as he spreads he legs. It’s maybe the sexiest thing Patrick’s ever experienced and he can’t help himself—he adjusts his stance and gets one leg between David’s, shoving it forward _hard._

There’s a brief moment where Patrick thinks he’s gotten a positive response as David’s hands clench and he lets out a loud noise. It’s only a fraction of a second, though, before he realises that it was _definitely_ a noise of pain and David’s flinching back.

Patrick drops his leg, as well as the grip he has on David’s sides, and steps back as quickly as he can, only not going further because of the death grip his biceps are still in. “David—shit—are you okay? What happened?”

David hisses a breath through his teeth, face strained even as he’s clearly trying to look okay. “Nothing, nothing, you should definitely still be kissing me.” He tilts his head forward, trying to reach Patrick’s lips.

“No, you’re in pain and I need you to tell me what happened.” It’s not even difficult to turn down a kiss when Patrick’s feeling this freaked out.

David nods and takes a few more deep breaths, seeming a lot more normal by this point. “Um, you just, kind of…” David refuses to meet Patrick’s eye. “Really got me in the balls?”

“Oh, fuck!” Patrick can’t help himself, doesn’t even think about it: he looks down. He obviously can’t see David’s balls, but apparently being basically kneed in the crotch wasn’t enough to make David completely lose his erection, because Patrick can see the outline of his dick, extremely visible in those white pants and— _wow._ He hadn’t even realised David was hard.

There’s a muffled noise from David after an embarrassingly long time that makes Patrick finally look back up. “God, I’m sorry, David, I’m not used to—um—”

David shakes his head, grinning widely. “That’s okay, I get it. You’re used to, uh, working with different equipment.”

Patrick can feel himself blushing bright red. “I—yes? I’m so sorry, is there something I can do?” 

He hears the noise again, but that now he’s looking right at David he realises that it’s him attempting to hold back a laugh. 

It’s only a few seconds before he completely fails, laughing louder than Patrick’s ever heard from him and part of Patrick really wants to pout about it but the bigger part can’t help but join in. David takes a deep breath and meets Patrick’s eyes looking up through his lashes, clearly barely holding it together as he shimmies his shoulders. “So, are you offering to… kiss it better.”

David barely makes it through without laughing again, so Patrick lets himself join in, even though a part of his mind has majorly latched onto that mental image. He’s not really even sure what he’s imagining is even a thing—kneeling under David and lavishing his balls with gentle kisses—but it’s definitely not _slow,_ whatever it is. Just as Patrick is going in for another kiss, once they’re mostly not laughing any more, the bell above the door of their store dings.

Patrick blinks, having _totally_ forgotten that he’s currently at work, wow. Making out with David is dangerous in so many ways. David smirks at him, but straightens up and calls out, “I’ll be with you in a minute.” Rather than immediately stepping out, however, he pulls Patrick close and whispers in his ear, “What you were trying to do can be pretty great, just need to watch your angles. I’ll show you later.”

By the time Patrick’s recovered from _that_ mental image, David’s already out on the shop floor, serving the customer.


End file.
